


Superglue

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy would like to believe that after a year of working PR for the Fantastic four and by proxy for the infamous Johnny Storm she had seen all he had to offer in terms of weird, sometimes inappropriate behavior.</p><p>She was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superglue

Superglue

Darcy would like to believe that after a year of working PR for the Fantastic four and by proxy for the infamous Johnny Storm she had seen all he had to offer in terms of weird, sometimes inappropriate behavior. She fixed things when he was caught with his pants down at a night club. She turned the incident at one of Tony Stark's parties into a joke to be forgotten once something else came along. She even had his back when he mouthed off to authority figures, but this, this was too much.

"Johnny, what the fuck?" She exclaimed turning away as he walked into the kitchen. He was still sleep mussed in sweatpants and a tank top. It was obvious he had just woken up. 

Now as stated before Johnny Storm was a bit of a voyeur so it shouldn't have surprised her to see that as he walked into the kitchen he had his hand down his pants. Some small part of her hoped the fact that his older sister lived here would temper his inappropriate behavior at least within the Baxter Building. Apparently not. She should just be thankful the rest of the team wasn't there that morning.

"Oh, uh, it's not what it looks like." He replied.

"Seriously, that's what you’re going with?" 

"Okay, it is what it looks like, but at the same time it's not."

"Johnny!" She exclaimed. 

"Okay okay. Look I was taking care of business this morning and I..." He hesitated taking a deep. "And instead of the lube I grabbed a bottle of superglue. Now my hand is stuck." 

She stared at him, just stared. She didn't say anything she barely made a noise while breathing. Her face was blank and she took a sick pleasure in watching Johnny squirm under her unwavering glare. 

The laughter started suddenly startling Johnny in his cautious state.  She was doubled over, her breath coming in short bursts. "Oh my god." She gasped holding on to the counter to keep herself upright. 

"Darce!" He exclaimed when the laughter didn't subside. "This isn't funny, it hurts." She reigned in her laughter enough to stand up straight. 

"Well, karma is a painful slap. I just always thought it was to the face." He glared.

"Darcy please?" He begged. 

"Okay okay." She replied. "I'll get you some nail polish remover." She told him.

"Thank you, I... What are you doing? Darcy? No!" He screamed, putting his free hand up to block the camera on her phone, but it was too late. The shutter snapped and he cringed as he thought of what she could possibly do with it. 

"I haven't decided yet." Apparently he said that out loud. "I'm thinking something along the lines of blackmail though."

"Blackmail?" She nodded.

"Yea, so the next time you decide to do something to embarrass this team remember this embarrassing moment and ask yourself, do I want the world to know I superglued my hand to my dick?" 

"I hate you so much right now, and yet I'm so turned on by your viciousness."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person B walking into the kitchen in the morning with their hand down their pants. When Person A asks why their hand is down there, Person B tells them that they had been masturbating and accidentally grabbed a tube of superglue, thinking it was their lubricant, so now their hand is stuck to their genitals. Person A can’t stop laughing as they try to help Person B get out of their “sticky situation”


End file.
